


Lance's Happy Place

by keir



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Circle Jerk, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:46:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keir/pseuds/keir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance's happy place is a bit different than anyone else's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lance's Happy Place

**Author's Note:**

> So, uh, first fic I've ever written for the Voltron fandom, and the first fic I've written in at least three years, so that's a little nervewracking. Hope y'all enjoy it! Hit me up on tumblr at keirdark if you wanna talk headcanons and general smuttiness involving shklance or shance. <3
> 
> Inspired by this art IT'S BEAUTIFUL LOOK AT IT! http://lohkaydraws.tumblr.com/post/148182112813/lohkaydraws-uh-guys-why-did-you-invite-me

Lance is in his happy place right now. It's not meditating in a field of holodeck flowers like Allura, or taking junk apart and putting it back together like Hunk, or...whatever it is Coran does to feel good (god, he really didn't want to think about that).

No, Lance's happy place is quite a bit different than all that.

Lance's happy place is being spit roasted between Shiro and Keith. Who knew, right? Space is a weird damn place.

Right now he's seated inside Blue, his pilot's chair reclined back. Shiro has Lance's legs splayed over his mismatched arms, balls-deep in his ass and working up a sweat while Lance's head is tipped back, mouth full of Keith's cock.

Yup, this is bliss.

\-----

Lance can't even remember how this whole thing started. Oh wait, that's right, it was all Blue's fault. (Though he couldn't blame his robo-lion too much seeing as how thoroughly he enjoyed the end result over and over and over again.)

They had just finished another hours-long round of training, and Lance was tired. Not just sleepy tired, but fall into a coma tired. They had just landed at the castle and he barely noted Shiro's "Good job, guys" speech. He knew he should probably hop out, catch a shower and some grub, then take a power nap before Allura's next round of torture, but he just lacked the willpower to even get up. He popped his helmet off and carelessly threw it to the floor, then slouched into the aforementioned power nap right there in his pilot's seat.

\-----

Lance woke with a start, something niggling at him. He sat for a moment, straining his senses to see what had brought him out of his nap, but he didn't hear any sirens or Shiro belting out orders over the comms. He blew out an exasperated breath; he wasn't sure how long he had been out, he only knew it wasn't long enough for his exhausted body. He blinked and rolled his head on his neck, groaning.

Then he felt it again: a little rumble, but like, internal, y'know? Kinda made the center of his chest tingle. Maybe he had heartburn? Or maybe--

The rumbling happened again, more insistent this time. Wow, this heartburn meant serious business. Must have been all the space goo he'd been eating; that stuff couldn't be good for his digestive tract.

The rumbling happened a third time, but this time it rattled his whole ribcage. He shouted in surprise, hands whipping out to grip the control sticks to either side of his seat. "What the hell!" The rumbling felt...exasperated? That's when it clicked that he had felt something sort of like this before. "...Blue?"

A pulsing feeling went through Lance's chest. His robo-lion was...pleased. Lance rubbed a hand across his sternum, eyes wide in awe. He hadn't felt a response from his Lion since that first contact, and even then it was more like the mind stuff, teleki-whatever. "Wow, I can't believe it's you," he murmured, awestruck. A pleased purr radiated from between his shoulder blades all the way down his spine.

"Hey, why the hell haven't you talked to me since then!" Lance demanded, "I could have used you when Coran made us fly blind!" But his Lion ignored him, pushing a thought into his mind. It wasn't so much words, but more like nebulous thoughts with not-quite pictures or something, just like that first time. Lance had no idea how the hell to explain it, but somehow he knew that Blue wanted him to know that Keith and Shiro were in their Lions.

Lance jolted up, frantically reaching for his discarded helmet. "What is it? Another drill? Are we under attack?" Blue answered him with a chilling pulse in his temples, trying to make a soothing gesture then repeated the mind-thought about Shiro and Keith. "Oooookay... So what about it?"

Blue sent a ripple of tickly pinpricks down his sides. He didn't quite get it until Blue did it again and flashed a mind-thought of Lance himself laughing. (Did he really look like that when he laughed? Not cool.) Blue was laughing. It was kind of funny thinking about a giant space robot shaped like a lion laughing in his brain, but there it was. "What's so funny about them sitting in their lions though? Are they sleeping too?"

Blue gave a deep, pulsing no, then sent light pulses over Lance's shoulders, like deft fingers drumming over his skin. His Lion was excited about something, almost...mischievous? Blue repeated the tickly pinpricks of laughter. "Okay, well what are they doing then?"

He raised an eyebrow at the dark fog he read as smugness. He was getting the hang of this mind thing now. It's actually pretty cool realizing that his Lion, his partner, had a fun personality, and it was even better knowing he might have a stronger bond with Blue than Shiro had with Black.

Blue sent a mind-thought, Are you sure you want to know?

Lance shrugged. "Sure, hit me with it." His comm video turned on, flickering blue for a moment, and Lance thought maybe he was about to see Keith grooming himself like a princess or their illustrious leader Shiro picking his nose, but that was definitely not what he got.

Oh, no. It was so much more than that. He could have practically choked on the flood of smug laughter Blue radiated toward him. 

What he saw took his breath away.

There was Shiro straight in front of him, slightly grainy over the comm video if you peered close enough, and Lance was peering real close. Shiro had his flight suit unzipped down to the waist, torso completely exposed. Lance knew their leader was buff, like majorly ripped, but seeing all that naked and scarred skin on display set his mouth to watering. (And those biceps. Ohhh man, those biceps. Why didn't Shiro ever wear t-shirts, because Lance could stare at those canons all day.) There was even a scar just below one brown nipple on that broad chest, a nipple that Lance could happily stare at for a very, very big length of time, but there was another big length about to take up his attention.

There was no two ways about it: Shiro's dick was out, his human hand wrapped around it. Shiro was a big boy, and apparently that extended to his...appendage. Lance didn't even know they could come in that size; like, if dicks were candy bars, then Shiro had the king size candy bar of dicks. Seriously, how did Shiro manage to keep that monster under wraps in his skin-tight flight suit? Lance felt heat seep through his whole body, overwhelming heat, and he wanted to blame Blue but this was all his own body betraying him. Shiro was stroking himself nice and slow, face calm and serene. As Lance watched, Shiro squeezed his dick hard from base to tip, and holy shit, Lance just realized Shiro is uncut. He watched as the foreskin came up to cover the smooth, pink head, then came back down. Lance could barely make out the slick shine of precum dribbling over Shiro's fingers.

Lance needed to look away, like right now, because he felt like a terribly creepy voyeur. He managed to tear his eyes away, but then the second screen on the right was in his sight, the one showing Keith, and what he saw there definitely wasn't helping the heat enveloping his body. 

Keith was in the same state, only his flight suit was rucked down around his thighs, exposing even more naked flesh. Damn, Keith had abs for days; all Lance could think about for a moment was those shadowed dips in the curvature of muscle beneath the skin. He spotted a trio of moles on Keith's right hip, and damn if Lance didn't want to explore them with his fingertips. Then his eyes tracked over to where Keith's hand was moving over himself. Keith was uncut too, slim, long, and with a slight upward curve. He was biting his lip as he worked himself, thumb bracing the topside while his index and pointer fingers worked along the underside.

Lance felt his heart stutter, opened his mouth only to find his throat constricted. He swallowed before choking out, "What the hell, Blue!"

Blue informed him that it knew what Lance thought about Shiro and Keith, then proceeded to spread out dozens of fantasies and dreams that he'd had over the past couple of weeks in his mind. It was like rummaging through a collection of all of his spank bank material of the two paladins at a flea market.

"That is a serious invasion of privacy!" Lance admonished, but the robo-lion didn't seem to care.

It wasn't that he had no interest; totally the opposite, in fact, and he very well couldn't deny that he had used the two in front of him as wank off material, especially with what his Lion had just flashed in his brain. (Blue hummed in agreement with that.) But it wasn't like he had ever thought he stood a chance with either of them, and fantasies about idols and rivals were just fantasies. There was no way that Shiro, the guy who had been youngest Galaxy Garrison graduate ever and also the youngest to be deployed on an exploratory mission, would ever even look at him in that way. Same with Keith, who--and Lance grit his teeth here, because he was only ever going to admit this mentally--was the best damn pilot Lance had ever seen. He had been written off by both of them since day one.

Lance blew out a shaky breath, trying to calm himself down. Neither of the other pilots had looked up since the video feed had turned on, so Lance had figured it out by now that they couldn't see him. "They can't hear me either, can they?"

Blue's pulse of no echoed through him. "And they definitely can't see me?" Another no. Well, Lance thanked the stars for that at least. How embarrassing would it be if they found out about this?

Blue sent mischievous tingles that had Lance sitting bolt upright.

"No, don't you dare!" Lance blurted. "Do you know how hard this would be to explain to them?"

Blue gave a warm hum through his chest and then did what any faithful partner would do: the robo-lion patched Lance's comm feed in to the Red and Black Lions' screens.

"Blue, what the fuck!" Lance shouted at an admirably high pitch, drawing the sudden attention of the other pilots, who were now more than fully aware of his presence crashing their little parties of one. Two sets of incredibly wide eyes zeroed in on him over the comm video and he felt like melting into the floor or maybe drying up and getting blown away as space dust. Yeah, becoming space dust sounded pretty good right about now. Meanwhile, Blue sent incredibly annoying bright pulses, like triumphant fireworks of assholery. "Some friend you are!" he muttered, to which his Lion only replied with a purr.

"Lance!" His name echoed by two different voices--one deep and the other smooth and silky--did nothing to help his current predicament.

"Ummm, hi guys, it's funny that this is happening because I just...I think there's a malfunction with the Lions or something and I really uhhh...didn't mean to watch, it just sort of happened...oh man!" Lance covered his bright red face in shame. This was it for him. He was going to get a military dressing down. He was going to be stripped of his Lion and his bayard. They were going to put him in a space canon and launch his ass all the way back to Earth.

But when he didn't hear Keith screaming him to death or Shiro barking orders, he took a chance and peered out from between his fingers. The two pilots on his dual screens still looked stunned, but neither of them had made a move to cover themselves. Lance cursed himself as either the boldest man in space or the stupidest, opened his big mouth, and stuttered out, "Ummm, ahhh...for what it's worth...you two look really hot. Like, smokin' hot right now. Shit!"

Shiro stared at him, a straight-into-your-soul kind of stare, while Keith looked like he had been slapped. Lance kind of liked that look on them, kind of liked having the upper hand. Blue sent a wave of smugness through him and he muttered, "You really are a troublemaker."

"Yes, you are," Shiro acknowledged, not realizing Lance wasn't talking about himself, but hey, he couldn't argue with the guy. At least not with the situation he was currently in.

Lance looked down and scratched at the back of his head nervously. "Sorry?"

"I don't think you are," Shiro said.

The tone of his leader's voice had Lance's head snapping up, and then it was his turn to stare all goggle-eyed. Shiro's voice was like the deep purr of a powerful engine, and it had Lance mesmerized.

"It doesn't look like you're sorry to me either," Keith chimed in. Lance changed his focus to the red paladin, who boldly stared right back at him before his haughty eyes dropped to Lance's crotch.

It was then that Lance realized that now that the two members of his team could see him, they could also see his rather ill-concealed raging boner. Lance cursed the stretchy flight suit fabric tenting up over his crotch (seriously, couldn't the advanced, ancient aliens who made this stuff have invested in space cups or something?), feeling a feverish heat crawl up his neck. "It's not what it looks like, you guys!"

"I don't know," Shiro rumbled. "What does it look like to you, Keith?"

"It looks like Lance is a pervert."

"Hey!" Lance protested. "None of this is my fault! It--" He cut himself off, because how was he supposed to explain his Lion was a peeping Tom? "Look, I wasn't lying; you two look..." Lance bit his lip and let his breath out in a whoosh. "Fantastic."

Keith started blushing while Shiro's mouth quirked. "Yeah?" the leader rumbled.

"Yeah. I don't know if you've seen yourself lately, Shiro, but damn. It's good. You just look really, really good." The black paladin chuckled and it felt like a caress to Lance. "And Keith, you've got abs like whoa, man. Did you have nothing else to do in that desert but work out? I mean, I'm really fit too, so it's no biggie."

"Then show me."

"What?" Lance was not proud about the way the word squeaked out of his mouth.

"It's only fair since you've seen us," Keith said, and Shiro rumbled his assent. "Show us what you've got."

Lance let out a strained laugh, heart pounding like crazy. "You're joking, right?" He really hoped it was a joke because there was no way he could match up to these two in the dick department. "Right?" He was totally, one hundred percent normal, and he couldn't help it that these guys happened to be porn star quality freaks of nature. How was a guy supposed to compete with that?

Keith's face was answer enough; the guy was dead serious. "Uh, okay," Lance said, voice quavering. His fingers trembled as he reached for the zipper on his suit, slowly pulling it down. His heart beat so fast that he hoped he wouldn't pass out; that would just be the embarrassment icing on the embarassment cake. He shrugged out of his flight suit, exposing his torso. He glanced up to find two sets of eyes boring into him, and didn't that just stroke his ego while simultaneously scaring the shit out of him. Keith arched an eyebrow, daring him, and Lance jutted his chin out; he wasn't about to back down now.

Show time.

Without further ado, Lance lifted his hips and slid his suit down and all the way off his legs, kicking himself free of the garment. Hey, go big or go home. He had to fight to keep his hands from moving to cover himself as eyes slid over his body, assessing, judging.

Finally, Keith broke the silence and said, "I could bend you over and snap you like a twig."

Lance scowled, because maybe somewhere deep inside he'd been hoping for Keith to say something nice to him for once, like, "Hey, your belly button is aesthetically pleasing," or, "You did a good job landscaping your pubes." (Which he had, by the way; it was all very tidy down there.)

"Yeah, right! You could never beat this physique!" Lance flexed, trying to keep his pride intact. "Just try and take me on and I'll drop you like the Gladiator droid!"

"Lance," Shiro rumbled, "I don't think he's implying that in the fighting sense."

It took Lance a moment to figure out what that meant, but when it clicked... "Oh. Oh!" Keith's smirk made him blush unwillingly. Lance almost swallowed his tongue before he managed to shyly ask, "You would...do that...with me?"

The look that passed over Keith's face put butterflies in Lance's stomach. "I would wreck you," Keith said, voice thick, and like a puppet on a string, Lance's dick jumped.

Lance swallowed, squirming in his seat. He glanced at Shiro, who was rubbing his Galra hand over his lips, eyes dark. And the other hand...well, it had started stroking that thick cock again. "I'd like to see that," Shiro said softly. "I'd like to see you touch yourself too."

How could Lance say no to that handsome face? His right hand moved to grasp his own cock, which felt blazing hot in his fist. He couldn't help the small gasp that escaped past his lips.

"Sensitive?" Shiro asked.

"No, just....ahh, just really horny," Lance replied.

"Me too," Shiro said without hesitation. His hand worked himself steadily. "Would you let me touch you if I was there?"

"I'd let you do more than touch me," Lance blurted. Shiro groaned and boy did that rev Lance's engine. He wanted to hear that sound again.

"Have you ever had sex, Lance?" Shiro asked and the blue paladin had no idea how he could be so direct. It was like an embarrassment marathon over here in his cockpit.

"No," Lance admitted. Even his ears were on fire after that question; his idol had just asked if he was a virgin. He was sure they would laugh at him, but he certainly wasn't expecting the predatory looks from both of the other pilots. He was even pretty sure he heard Keith mutter a swear word.

Lance watched his teammates both stroke themselves faster now. He couldn't lie; he was mesmerized by the slide of their foreskin, wanted to know what it would feel like under his touch. He licked his lips, hand moving to match their pace.

"I want to put that mouth of yours to better use than all that talking you do," Keith said. He was relaxed back against his seat now, smirk in place as his hand flew up and down his long cock.

Lance wanted to argue with that, but he was really wondering what it might be like to suck Keith's dick. What would it feel like? What would it taste like? He gulped, mind swimming with indecent fantasies.

"Hold your head steady while I fuck your mouth. Make you swallow me down," Keith growled.

Lance felt his dick swell as his toes curled. Holy shit, that was some graphic imagery. Keith was a dirty guy under that pretty exterior. His breath hitched as his hand sped up.

"Lance," Shiro called for his attention. "Spread your legs for me."

How could he ignore such a command when Shiro looked so damn sexy? He leaned back and hooked his legs over the arms of his seat, trying not to jostle the control sticks. He had never felt so vulnerable in his life, or more admired. Shiro was staring at him like he was a precious jewel, and Lance saw Keith gulp, Adam's apple bobbing.

But still, he'd never felt something more nervewracking in his entire life than two hot guys staring at his butt.

"Reach down and spread your cheeks," Shiro commanded, voice thick. Lance wanted to protest that this was already embarrassing enough, but then he noticed that it looked like Shiro was throttling his dick for all he was worth, and knowing that he was the cause of that made it all worth it.

So he did as he was told, reached down with his left hand, grasped the flesh of one butt cheek, and spread himself open.

"Fuck!" Shiro growled and Lance moaned. He'd never heard their leader swear before and the feral look in the other males' eyes made him feel like jelly all over. "What I would do to you if I was over there..." Shiro bit out. Keith grunted in agreement.

Lance arched, panting. They all went quiet, no more words as they masturbated together; wet, squishing noises filled their pilots' cabins. Lance felt like he was burning up, on fire, about to explode. His eyes traveled back and forth between the other paladins, trying to take it all in. He wanted this to last, but his orgasm was coming up fast. The fingers on his left hand curled, digging in to his own flesh as he tried to stave it off, but he couldn't, just couldn't under those heated stares.

Lance arched hard, head slamming into his seat. His eyes fell shut and he cried out sharply as the first wave of pleasure coursed through him, taking him over. He moaned through it all, seeing stars behind his eyelids as his hot cum shot over his burning skin, even going far enough to catch him on the chin.

When it was over and he was completely spent, every ounce of energy depleted, he cracked his eyes open. He blushed as he realized he was the only one who had come. Lance marveled at his own reaction as he lay there, exhausted and panting; he'd never come so hard in his life. His left hand came up and he absentmindedly swiped at the cum on his jaw with his thumb. He thought about it for a moment; he'd never tasted the stuff before, so what the hell? It would be a day of firsts all around.

As soon as his thumb passed his lips and his tongue swirled around it, Shiro and Keith went off.

Shiro curled forward, grunting in a primal way, Galra hand working his cock hard. His cum sprayed like a jet from a fire hose as he groaned, painting his skin and making a mess through the trail of black hair leading down to his groin.

Keith arched, jaw clenched, spare hand clutching the arm of his seat. His thumb still bracing the topside of his cock, his pointer and index milked just below the head on the underside. His ejaculate came out in multiple directions, a spray of cum droplets that seemed to last forever.

Lance felt his spent dick twitch at the sight, eyes darting back and forth, determined not to miss even a moment. Afterward, they all lay there, trying to catch their breaths, bonelessly splayed across their seats. They all stared at each other, a new connection thrumming between them. Blue made sure to let him know that it was all thanks to the robo-lion's efforts.

Yeah, thanks buddy, Lance mind-thought back, part sarcastic and part actually grateful.

"So..." he said aloud, followed by a shaky laugh. "When can we do that again?"

\-----

Clearly they had progressed a lot since that first encounter. They had a few more mutual masturbation sessions over comm video, but that could only satisfy three hot-blooded young men for so long. The secret connection between them had thrummed with every glance and seemingly-innocent touch when they were around each other. It didn't take long for them to reach the unanimous decision that it was time to get to know each other on a more intimate level. There had been so much tension, in fact, that the first in the flesh meeting between them had burned hot and abrupt. Lance was just glad that he hadn't ended up being the only one minute wonder.

There were several things that they had learned about each other during what Lance had dubbed their "sexploration." Lance and Keith's fights became foreplay and Shiro really liked to stand by, watching and listening; he admonished them less and less just so they could carry on. Keith's ultimate weakness was getting his dick sucked, and Lance used it as leverage to get his way. It took Lance several encounters to fully take on the monster that was Shiro's dick, and he found out that while Shiro possessed patience in spades, that had really tested his limits. And Lance discovered that his nipples were sensitive as hell; a couple tweaks and he was putty in their hands.

Beyond that, all their encounters were still confined to inside his Lion because it turned out he was very, very vocal, and they just weren't ready to let everyone else in the castle know about whatever the hell this was.

But that brought Lance back to today and his current spit roasting (which was his favorite thing to do now). It hadn't been a particularly hard day, and that meant that the three of them had plenty of energy for activities. Shiro had called for a light day of training and then some rest for the team (completely unselfishly, of course; there was no ulterior motive whatsoever), much to Allura's dismay.

Lance was always the first one there, mostly because they met up in his Lion. (They had to meet up in Blue because, as his robo-lion had informed him, Black thought itself too dignified for such actions to take place in its cockpit, and Red definitely wasn't going to allow it because it was a prima donna. But Blue had no shame at all, obviously.) Lance waited anxiously just like every time they did this, because he didn't know if he'd be waiting fifteen minutes or an hour. (Or, as the insecure part of him that he didn't want to think about reminded him, maybe they would decide not to turn up at all.)

Keith came to him after only ten minutes, which soothed his jittery nerves, and the red paladin wasted no time. His jacket was flung to the far side of the cockpit and then his hands were on Lance's face and their mouths came together, incredibly hot and wet. Nothing between them was ever soft here; it was always hard, and more, and now. Keith bit Lance's bottom lip hard enough to make him yelp as he roughly stripped Lance's jacket from his shoulders, and then his tongue was invading deep. Lance moaned, hands grasping Keith's arms, fingers digging in as he tried to keep up with the onslaught.

Keith's hands moved down to Lance's waist and the red paladin maneuvered him backward until his back hit the wall. Thumbs came up under his shirt and then dipped under his waistband, rubbing over the sensitive skin on his pelvis, making him tremble. His hands went to Keith's pants, frantically fumbling while unable to see what he was doing. As soon as Lance was able to get them undone, he dropped to his knees and yanked them down Keith's legs while Keith divested himself of his shirt.

Every time he did this, he fell in love with it a little more. He ran his hands up Keith's strong thighs, feeling the muscles twitch beneath his touch, as he stared at Keith's hard length. The foreskin was covering most of the head and a drop of precum was already oozing from the slit. Lance lifted a hand and ran his fingers over the foreskin (that had been something he found he loved: how soft his teammates' foreskin was) before gently pushing it back to fully expose the head. He leaned in and gathered the drop of precum on the tip of his tongue, savoring the flavor of what was to come.

Lance looked up with a smirk, noting the way Keith was practically panting for it. "Tell me what you want."

"You," Keith growled and Lance felt his heart stutter. "With your mouth around my cock."

Oh, yeah. They were talking about sex, not... Well, they had never put a label on whatever this was and Keith probably wasn't interested in figuring out the finer points when he was this horny.

So Lance set his jumbled feelings aside and focused on what he could take care of now, which happened to be Keith's needy dick. He hummed a sound of agreement and shuffled forward, lips kissing the erection before him from tip to base and back up again. Keith leaned on his forearms against the wall, staring down at him. Lance stared back as he took the head between his lips, reveling in Keith's blissful groan.

Then Lance set his sights on the goal of driving Keith out of his mind. His tongue flicked against the edge of foreskin before burrowing beneath it. Keith grunted above him. Lance swirled his tongue around the smooth, rounded head, lapping up more precum. His hand came up to pull the foreskin back, revealing the head fully; he gave it a sloppy kiss before opening wide and stuffing his mouth with as much dick as he could. "Fuck yeah," Keith growled; he brought a hand down to bury his fingers in Lance's hair, gripping tight and using it to guide his mouth. "Take it all," he commanded, and Lance did his best to oblige.

That's where Shiro found them when he came in a few minutes later. Lance went to pull back to greet him, but Keith's firm hand still tangled in his hair kept him with his mouth full.

Shiro didn't seem to mind, though. Lance tried to watch him out of the corner of his eye as he stripped off his shirt, revealing that amazing broad chest, then the pants came next. Shiro was all powerful muscle and the things he could do to someone like Lance made the blue paladin's heart beat faster. Shiro wandered closer, a hand dropping down to idly stroke himself; Shiro liked to observe for a bit before joining in, but Lance wasn't satisfied with that. He reached out and pushed Shiro's hand away, taking over the job.

The cock in his hand was hefty, and his fingers couldn't even circle it fully. Just thinking about what it would be doing to him soon made Lance's own cock ache. He moved Shiro's foreskin back and forth, loving the velvety soft feeling.

Shiro moved to kneel beside Lance, who refused to let go of the hard length in his grip. Shiro reached out and smoothed the palm of his hand down Lance's back then down over his ass, fingers flexing and digging in. He kneaded the flesh there for a moment before giving it a hard smack. Then Shiro was done playing around. He wet the fingers on his human hand with saliva, then reached out, smoothing his palm over Lance's ass again, fingers traveling down his crack and heading straight for his hole.

Lance's back bowed and he moaned around the dick in his mouth as Shiro rubbed at his pucker before diving right in, two fingers burying themselves deep. Shiro knew just what to do to make him burn with need. He clutched at Keith's thighs as he tried to shove back on the digits inside him while simultaneously sucking Keith down deeper. He moaned and Keith's hips bucked, momentarily gagging him. He pulled back and Keith let him this time; he gasped for air. It came back out as a shivery moan as Shiro pumped his fingers in and out.

Shiro could play him like a fiddle now. At night, when Lance was feeling desperate and horny, he tried to replicate what their leader's fingers did to him, but it was no use. Shiro held pure magic in those digits. Lance let out an undignified whine as those clever invaders twisted and proceeded to caress his prostate. He unashamedly rocked his hips back and forth, riding Shiro's hand.

Keith's cock rubbed against his cheek, smearing spit and precum. Lance stared up into eyes gone dark with lust, sure that his looked just the same. He kept eye contact as he nuzzled Keith's impressive length, letting it slide across his face, cover him in its musky scent. Keith growled as Lance playfully mouthed up and down his hard flesh, refusing to take him back in his mouth. Eventually he couldn't concentrate through what Shiro was doing to him, and he buried his nose against Keith's pelvis, mewling as his prostate was milked.

"Shiro...if you don't stop...I'm gonna cum..." Lance moaned brokenly, lips brushing over Keith's balls, black pubic hair tickling his face. The fingers inside him retreated and Lance exhaled hot breath over Keith, felt him tense up.

"Can't have that," Shiro said, voice thick with lust. "At least not until I'm inside you."

"Shit," Lance muttered against Keith's pelvis. He tried to think unsexy thoughts so he didn't embarass himself by coming untouched, but it was hard to do that when there was a dick rubbing against your face.

"Whoa!" he shouted, startled as Shiro reached down and hoisted him up like he was nothing (serious blow to the ego there) and carried him over to his pilot's chair, laying him out. Their leader leaned down, placing his hands on the arms of the seat, boxing Lance in. Shiro's chocolate eyes pinned Lance to the spot. "Just lay back and let us take care of you."

And damn if Lance wasn't going to do just that.

\-----

That's what had led them here, to this very moment in his happy place. Lance makes a whiny noise around Keith's cock as Shiro pulls all the way out. He's become so needy, so very needy, wants to be so full, but he doesn't have to wait long for it because his leader is just as impatient as him. Shiro's cock comes back, the head bumping Lance's hole; he tries his best to urge Shiro forward with his legs, but he has so little leverage. Shiro doesn't make him wait, though, as he begins to slide back in.

Lance moans desperately, making Keith sigh in pleasure. It took him time to get used to this, and now he can really enjoy every inch of Shiro's fat cock. He's being stretched wider than he ever thought humanly possible and it feels so amazing. Shiro is tunneling into him, thick and merciless, and doesn't stop until Lance can feel his heavy balls pressed against his ass. Shiro rolls his hips, grinding deep, and Lance arches, choking himself in the process.

Keith's hands move to press Lance's shoulders down, keeping his upper half immobile even as his bottom half writhes. Keith's hips start moving in long, steady strokes, pistoning his cock into Lance's very willing mouth. Lance's head is hanging off the edge of his chair, neck cradled by the headrest, leaving Keith's cock freedom to slide straight into his throat. It also took Lance a while to get the hang of this too, but now it's pure perfection knowing he can drive Keith crazy. Lance breathes as deeply as he can when he can, the musky, masculine smell of Keith flooding his senses and turning him on even more. His mouth is full of saliva, coating Keith's cock, wet and slippery. The messy noises that come from Keith railing his mouth and throat turn him on even more.

Shiro is fucking him hard now, each thrust from his powerful hips driving deep, his pelvis and balls smacking against Lance's ass. The blue paladin bucks his hips, trying to get Shiro to hit that spot inside, desperately craving it. Shiro makes a rumbling noise and Lance feels hands grip the underside of his knees and shove them almost to his chest. He can feel Shiro's mass looming over him now and his thick cock feels lodged in Lance's guts. Then Lance feels it as Shiro's perfect dick shoves against his prostate like a battering ram.

He convulses, feeling like he's going to fly apart. He knows he's making enough noise to wake the dead, muffled by Keith taking up residence in his throat. The red paladin's fingers on his shoulders tighten to the point of bruising in an effort to keep him still. Keith curses as he drives just as deep as Shiro is on the other end; Lance imagines they could almost touch in the center of him. Then Keith is coming straight down his throat. Lance can feel him, swollen and pulsing, filling him up. Lance feels like his own dick might explode untouched as he listens to Keith groan.

Lance feels the edges of his vision blacken from lack of oxygen by the time Keith slides free, cock trailing spit and cum. He gasps in breath, coughs, marveling at the raw feeling his his throat. He swallows, tasting the salty remnants of Keith's seed on his tongue.

Lance feels fingers tighten on his thighs and stares bleary-eyed up at Shiro, who looks gorgeous and sweaty. His jaw is clenched as his hips pump. Lance's muscles burn, but he wants Shiro's cum in him just as much as Keith's.

Then he feels hands smooth down his chest and fingers pluck at his nipples. He tries to hold the noises back, but he can't help it as Keith's clever fingers pinch and pull. His hands fly up, gripping the red paladin's biceps for dear life and then the cock still inside him hits his prostate and he's a goner.

Lance's veins feel like they're on fire as he comes in a spectacular mess all over his own stomach. One of Keith's hands moves to grip him and jack him hard. Lance whimpers as he tries to simultaneously buck his hips into the hand on him and grind back on Shiro's cock. Shiro practically snarls, roughly pulling Lance toward him as he starts to come. Lance whimpers as he feels Shiro's cock swell to even greater size while he ejaculates. The black paladin stays buried deep as he empties himself, head thrown back, body strung taut. Lance enjoys the view as he comes down from his high, breath panting out.

Shiro lets out a deep sigh of satisfaction before sliding free, his hands giving a lingering caress to Lance's thighs. The blue paladin lay there limply for a few moments, trying to gather the pieces of his brain thst seemed to be scattered everywhere. When he finally looked around, Keith was already dressed and Shiro was just pulling his shirt on. How long had he been spaced out? Not that it was his fault; he'd just had his mind blown. Still, he'd hoped that he wouldn't be feeling so damn naked and vulnerable when he tried to have this conversation. He clears his raw throat. "So, ahhh..."

Lance wasn't ready for all the nerves that set in once the other two were staring at him. Being a naked, sloppy mess was really, really not helping right now. He wants to say it, has practiced saying it in his room when he was alone at night. Not the big 'L' word, just the smaller one. He wants to tell Shiro and Keith that he likes them; he wants to know if they like him back. He wants to figure out what this whole jumble of emotions and horniness is about.

But he isn't going to find out today, because his nerves get the best of him. "Good job, team! That was a stellar performance," he jokes. "Why don't you guys hit the showers? You've earned it."

Keith raised a brow, assessing eyes sweeping over Lance. "You need it more than we do."

"Ha ha. Need I remind you who made this mess in the first place?" Lance tries to act as suave as his usual self. "I'm just gonna rest for a second. I'll catch up with you guys in a bit."

Keith shrugs and Blue opens the hatch to let him out. Shiro goes to follow, but turns back. "See you at dinner?"

"Yeah, sure. Wouldn't miss another helping of space goo." Lance goes to pat his stomach and makes a face as his hand comes into contact with his own cold semen.

Shiro chuckles, then goes quiet, seeming to ponder something, but just as quickly the expression is gone and he takes his leave.

Lance sighs, letting his head fall back with a thunk as soon as he's alone. His clean hand comes up to cover his eyes. "I am an idiot." And Blue hums back in agreement.


End file.
